


Take Out Evil

by misunderstood_bagel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Prophecy, Slow Burn, determined liam, eventually, shy Theo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misunderstood_bagel/pseuds/misunderstood_bagel
Summary: Liam recieves a prophecy in which he is tasked to ''take out evil''. Of course he takes it literally and plans on taking out evil...... on a date!Things get complicated when he figures out who the prophecy wants him to take out. (spoiler alert: his name has four letters)





	Take Out Evil

‘5.58’ read the neon clock on the nightstand.

It was early in the morning, but also late enough that the sun had started to come out. The sound of birds chirping could be heard through the slightly opened window. Liam was deep in sleep on his bed, snuggled under the blue comforter. An occasional gush of morning air swept through the room, disturbing the otherwise tranquil atmosphere.

At 6.00 the alarm clock started ringing, barely waking the boy up. He was exhausted from staying up late. Trying to decipher the prophecy kept him up all night, so he hardly managed to sleep for a few hours. He lazily turned off the alarm and proceeded to stretch. The cars could be heard from outside, occasionally driving past the house. People were starting to leave for their jobs or wherever they were going. His parents, however, weren’t home. They went on vacation for a month, leaving Liam home alone. He has thought about throwing a party, but he knew it wouldn’t end well so he decided against it. 

Slowly the teen dragged himself to the bathroom, where he grabbed a towel from the white cupboard. The stack of towels was slowly getting smaller, which meant he would have to wash the soon. Doing the laundry wasn’t among his priorities, but it wasn’t something he couldn’t do. It’s just that he didn’t like doing it.

Turning the shower tap, he let a stream of hot water pour down his body. The bathroom quickly steamed up, but it didn’t bother him. He actually enjoyed it a lot. Taking steamy showers helped him calm down and relax, which was important due to his IED. Fifteen minutes passed when he finally rinsed himself with cold water. He stepped out of the shower and wiped himself dry.

Standing in front of the mirror, his mind still half asleep, he brushed his teeth and combed his blond hair. Proceeding back to the bedroom, he pulled on a pair of black shorts and a red t-shirt. One final look into the mirror helped him confirm that he was all set to march into the world. He grabbed the small piece of parchment from his nightstand and left for the kitchen.

The parchment had appeared in front of him a few days ago. It had a prophecy written on it, talking about how Liam is supposed to ‘take out evil’. He was confused, not that much about why it even appeared, but more about how he was supposed to do it. Trying to solve this riddle lead to him sleeping less and less until he couldn’t physically stay awake anymore. Sure, being a werewolf did help, but he lost so much sleep he wasn’t sure he was even alive anymore.

Just as he was pouring coffee into his favourite black and red mug, his mind did the ‘lightbulb thing’. He ran to his phone a quickly dialed Mason. A few seconds later his face appeared on Liam’s phone and his soft voice could be heard.

‘’L-liam… why are you calling so early? What happened? Is everything allrig-’’ the human started, but was quickly interrupted by Liam

‘’I figured out the prophecy Mason! You have to get here ASAP!’’ he all but yelled into his phone

‘’B-but I’ve just woken up. Well YOU woke me up, it’s not like I had a say in this.’’

‘’Please Mason you have to come. You’re my best friend remember? You’re supposed to help me in times of need’’

‘’Yeah yeah, be there in a bit’’ were the last words before he hung up.

\---

‘’I’m almost certain that ‘take out evil’ doesn’t mean taking it out on a date Liam’’

‘’But it’s the only logical explanation Mason. Like can't you see?’’

‘’There are at least 10 different logical explana-’’

‘’How would you know? Was the prophecy made for you or for me?’’ Liam barked

‘’Whoa dude calm down, I’m just saying it might not be the smartest thing to do, you know?’’

‘’But I’m a werewolf, I can’t just die so what else could happen to me?’’

 _Humiliation, embarrassment and also many other things that would undoubtedly ruin your lif-_ ‘’I’m sure you’ll be fine. On a different note, I have to go now. Corey and I are going for a walk in the preserve and I think he migh-’’

‘’Yeah yeah, you don’t need to rub your relationship in my face. I realise how single I am, no need to remind me’’ Liam growled

‘’Didn’t mean to but okay. See you later, Li’’ Mason said before disappearing out the front door

Liam slowly dragged himself to the living room. He collapsed on the couch as soon as he got there. Soon, his mind wandered off to when him and Hayden used to be together. He missed her, a lot. Ever since she moved away, Liam wasn’t the brightest star in the sky. A part of him was ripped out and that undoubtedly left consequences. He felt alone and less motivated. His grades started to drop until his parents threatened to ground him.

In the background, water droplets could be heard, slamming softly against the metal roof of their back porch. It calmed him, the sound of rain tapping against the surface.

_Tap, tap, tap…_

His breathing managed to even out, leaving nothing but quiet gasps, trying to get a taste of the cold air in the room. His eyelids started to get heavier by the minute and before he knew it, they were sealed shut, ready to drift off into sleep. 

\---

 

_Thump_

Liam managed to roll of the couch, mostly because it was too small. The fact that his phone rang and freaked the hell out of him has nothing to do with it. Nope. Liam wasn’t scared. The couch was definitely too small.

It didn’t matter whether he fell off the couch or not, his phone was still lit up, a single notification decorating the lockscreen. Liam clumsily reached for the phone, bringing it closer to his face. He turned on the phone.

After looking at the clock in the top right corner of the screen he realised he slept for 4 hours and that it was getting dark outside. He wasn’t surprised, all the stress and thinking about the prophecy had consumed all the energy he had. He looked at the screen again only to find a text message from Mason.

_[22:13] Before I fall asleep, do we even know who the prophecy wants you to ‘take out’? -Mase_

__

__

_Gasp_

They didn’t. Liam freaked out and ran towards the kitchen. He ran faster than he did in his PE class, which was very fast considering he was the fastest in class. On the kitchen isle he saw the parchment. 

He flipped it over and saw the four letters: _T H E O_

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt: http://prompts-for-the-otp.tumblr.com/post/171952024953/au-where-person-a-is-a-hero-with-a-prophecy-to
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: misunderstood-bagel


End file.
